Sleepless
by sg1psychopath
Summary: sam finds it hard to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless  
  
Author's Notes: This was written on a particularly hot night. Some of it happened to me! Just a small fic, nothing special. This was a very stupid attempt at humour from me. Please read and review. This hasn't been betad because I was too eager to put it up and Paula wasn't online. If there's any big mistakes, I will repost once betad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, not mine. I own this story line, but nothing else.  
  
~~####~~  
  
For once, Sam had managed to get an early night. It was 2230 when Sam first climbed into her bed. The weather was very hot and Sam tossed and turned for a while. Sam's window was open to try to keep her room at an acceptable temperature.  
  
At about 2250, a car pulled up outside Sam's house. The engine was left on and its two occupants were talking very loudly. The car didn't move until about 2335.  
  
During the time the car was sat there, Sam thought up lots of imaginative things to do to its occupants. These included:  
  
Throwing a brick at the roof, but the lack of bricks lying around made this impossible.  
  
Shouting out the window to 'shut the hell up, people are trying to sleep'.  
  
Going down to the car and knocking the driver out, before taking the battery out of the car, making it impossible to drive.  
  
Shooting the car with a P90, but the fact that her P90 was only allowed on base made this impossible/  
  
Asking the driver nicely to turn the engine off and quiet down a bit.  
  
Once the car had left, a bug found its way into Sam's room and started buzzing around. This went on for ten minutes until it disappeared somewhere.  
  
After that annoyance had gone, Sam lay quiet for half an hour until 0000, but still couldn't sleep.  
  
At 0000, the teenager in the next house started playing one of his games and Sam could here loud explosions every few seconds. This lasted an hour.  
  
At 0100. the teenager stopped but the bug came back again, and Sam envisioned swatting it into a smear on the window. The bug disappeared again when she thought this.  
  
Sam had about five seconds peace until the next annoyance started. The teenager that had been playing the game started playing some rock music very loudly for an hour.  
  
At 0210, the music stopped. Sam's throat was parched from the heat so she reluctantly climbed out of bed and got an ice-cold glass of water. She got back into bed at 0230.  
  
After another half an hour of tossing and turning, in which Sam had chucked the duvet right out of the bed, she felt something crawling over her lower left leg. She turned on the light and saw that it was a small spider. Sam let it crawl onto her hand and took it outside.  
  
Sam went back to bed at 0300, after letting the warm night air cool her down a bit. She started drifting off to sleep at 0400, and wasn't fully asleep until 0445.  
  
At 0500, Sam's pager went off. She glared at it, she was needed at the SGC.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud!"  
  
A/N: There we go, what do you all think? Please review. You might get what happens after at the SGC if you do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to Louise for the ideas in a review. I deleted the second chapter because it was rubbish compared to her ideas. Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. Here's the better chapter 2. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a long story like most of my fics.  
  
Sam pulled up into her parking space at the SGC. The sun was just coming up and served as a big reminder that she hadn't slept at all. She got out her car to hear an annoyingly cheerful voice.  
  
"Morning Carter. Wonder whether they need us to save the world again!?"  
  
Sam just grunted in response and thought that if the world really did need saving.again.couldn't it have been when she had gotten some sleep.  
  
Jack accompanied Sam into the base, for once noting that she really didn't want to be talked to right now. Well, that's what Sam thought.  
  
"You alright Carter? You seem quiet."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Sam nodded and gave him a sceptical look.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked confused.  
  
Sam glared at him and stormed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Jack wondered what the hell was up, shrugged, and sauntered after her.  
  
Jack finally caught up with Sam in the locker room, where she had already changed into her BDUs.  
  
"Carter, if there's anything wrong."  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! I had no sleep whatsoever last night! When I did get to sleep somebody paged me 15 minutes later!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack was wary; he knew what Sam could be like when she was tired.  
  
Sam walked out without her normal goodbye and Jack was left standing there. He pulled himself out of his thoughtful state and started getting changed at high speed.  
  
When Jack ran into the briefing room five minutes later, the rest of his team, Hammond, and Janet were already there. Jack just sat down, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. All attention previously focussed on him turned back to Hammond when he started the briefing.  
  
"SG-1, we have a slight problem that the iris will not open. We need Major Carter to sort this problem out as soon as possible."  
  
"What did you call me, Daniel and Teal'C here for then?"  
  
"We need you, Dr Jackson and Teal'C."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We need you to."  
  
Teal'C raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we don't really need you, but as Teal'C and Dr Jackson were here already we called them to the briefing. You.well.we just didn't want you to be left out as 2IC of the base, and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for you to catch on your paperwork."  
  
"Great. Carter I suggest you get to work."  
  
The general nodded.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Sam walked into the control room to see what the problem was. At least they had a genuine reason to call her in at this time in the morning. The problem could be fatal if one of the SG teams tried getting back to Earth when the iris was closed.  
  
Sam sat down at the main computer terminal and started frantically typing. She started by doing a simple diagnostic, but this turned up nothing useful, as the only thing it said was that the iris would not open.  
  
Next, Sam tried manually searching through all the files by hand to see if there was anything the diagnostic hadn't picked up.  
  
She carried on working for hours but with still no luck. All of SG-1, General Hammond and even Dr Fraiser had been in to see how she was doing. It didn't help, if anything it distracted her even more than she already was.  
  
Dr Fraiser walked into the control room again.  
  
"Sam, you look shattered."  
  
"Thanks Janet, I really needed to know that."  
  
She handed Sam a cup of strong coffee and Sam drank eagerly.  
  
"Still no luck then."  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"I'll leave you alone again then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Janet left and Sam carried on working.  
  
Suddenly, when nobody was expecting it, especially Sam, the iris opened. General Hammond rushed into the control room to congratulate her.  
  
"But Sir.it wasn't me."  
  
On the top of the ramp of the Stargate, there was a small mouse. Nobody could see it, as it sat and looked around.  
  
A/N Please review and please check out my site. It's on my profile. Things are updated there before anywhere else! 


End file.
